Kiss It Better
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: This used to be a song fic but it is now a fic based on the song Kiss It Better by He Is We. Warning: Character Death. One Shot. Swan Queen.


_**Authors Note: Hello Oncers and Swan Queen shippers! Ok so this is my very first song fic and I hope you enjoy it! This song makes me cry every time I hear it and I thought that since I have a love/hate relationship with this song I would apply it to this ship! This song originally had the lyrics but I had some guide line issues so now its just BASED on the song ok? I warn you this involves a character death! I cried my eyes out writing this fic in a little less than two hours and I hope you love it as much as I do! I own nothing! Even though I wish I did!**_

Emma sat down on her bed in her jail cell, one long away from Storybrooke and her empty eyes opened. She laid down on the squeaky bed and closed her eyes, painful memories behind her lids.

Emma had been driving to pick Regina up from work, wanting to surprise her. As she walked in the dark to get Regina she heard a gun got, slamming on her breaks. She got out and there on the side walk was Greg with a gun in his hand, smoke still fuming from the gun.

"Hey!" she shouted, watching as he turned his head and took off running. She saw a body on the ground with familiar short brown hair and her heart stop. "No…no!" she breathed as she dropped down beside Regina and pulled her into her arms, the gun just beside them. The love of her life had been shot by a crazy person and her mind had gone blank with worry, what could she do?

Tears were in Emma's eyes as she held Regina close and tried to get her lover to open her eyes. When Regina's eyes cracked open her brown orbs held salty tears that rolled down her cheek.

"Kiss it all better," Regina rasped, sounding so broken you would think she had been crying all night, "I'm not ready to go." Emma was in tears as she held her closer, stroking her cheek and rocking them back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Regina, so sorry. If I wasn't late I would have been able to save you" she said crying, feeling horrible. Regina was always telling her to show up on time because you never know what you might miss if you aren't there on time. Well here she was, late and losing Regina.

"It's not your fault, love, you didn't know. You didn't know" she whispered as blood soaked the ground around them. Emma put her hand on the wound and tried to keep pressure on it but it was no use; blood was seeping through her fingers like sand between your toes at the beach.

Emma saw her fingers twitching and her bloody hand moved from her wound to hold her hands; they were so cold. She knew this was it, even if she got her to the hospital now it was too late. She kissed Regina's face; her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and even her chin. Even her face had gone cold.

"Everything will be alright," Emma said, knowing in her heart it was a lie. She had pictured a life for them; raising Henry together, having more kids, she even wanted to get married. But the dream of all that was gone now. The truth was nothing would ever be ok again. Never.

Emma looked up from Regina's tear filled eyes to see the gun on the ground about a foot away from her partner and her heart filled with a kind of rage she could never have imagined she would ever feel.

"I'll avenge you Regina I promise. I won't let him get away with taking you away from me" she promised as she looked back at Regina's paling face.

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go" Regina repeated as if Emma could somehow make everything all better. She could tell Regina was running out of breath and didn't think she was all too sure what she was saying anymore. "I don't want to die" she breathed. That did it, her heart broke hearing Regina admit she was dying.

Emma was stuck in prison, she hadn't even cared when they gave her twenty-five years to life for what she did. When Regina had died in her arms during their very last kiss her heart died with her. How could he do this? How could Greg kill Regina? She was a mother, she mattered! Something inside her had gone off and she laid Regina down, still crying. She was never coming back.

With that thought she ran down the street, cold gun in hand. It was no surprise that without warning she shot him the second she was in sight of him, he dropped dead. He took everything from her, yet taking his life didn't seem fair enough.

She couldn't stop seeing it, couldn't stop seeing her. Regina covered in blood, the color draining from her face. She didn't even get to tell her she loved her one last time but she did, she really did. More than anything. She knew Henry must have been hurt so bad losing them both but she didn't regret killing Greg, she wouldn't have been able to live knowing he was still alive.

Emma rolled on her side and pretended she was back in her bed at Regina's house, with Regina beside her. "Stay with me until I fall asleep" she whispered as she began to cry, expecting to feel Regina hand touch her face and tell her 'You don't need to cry Miss Swan I'm right here' but she would never hear those words, never hear Regina's voice again.

She cried herself to sleep, all her energy gone from sobbing over her lost love like she did every night. In her dreams Regina was still there; opening her cell door. Emma would stand and run to her, hugging her as tight as she could. She would cry on her shoulder and cling to her for hours.

"It's ok" Regina would say "I'm still here" she would promise, and Emma would pretend it was true as she clung to her long since gone soul mate.

"Stay with me" Emma begged as she cried, her dreaming self, looking into the eyes of someone long since gone. The dream would never ring true but if only for a moment, Emma would be happy as Regina nodded and promised to stay. All while the real Emma cried in her cell, whispering in her sleep for her true love to stay with her. Forever knowing she was lost.


End file.
